psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Raja Yoga
: For the style of '''Ashtanga Yoga' taught by Sri K. Pattabhi Jois of Mysore, India, see Ashtanga Vinyasa Yoga.'' : For the practise of '''Raja Yoga' taught by Brahma Kumaris, see Brahma Kumaris World Spiritual Organisation.'' Raja Yoga or Ashtanga Yoga is one of the four major Yogic paths of Hinduism, the others being Karma yoga, Jnana yoga and Bhakti yoga. Raja Yoga involves psycho-physical meditational techniques which attain experiences of the truth and finally achieve liberation, described in Hindu thought as moksha. (liberation from the cycle of rebirth). Raja yoga is also known as Ashtanga Yoga. The term Ashtanga means eight limbs, thus Ashtanga Yoga refers to the eight limbs of yoga. It is the classical Indian system of Hindu philosophy and practice (composed by Patanjali perhaps ca. 200 BCE) Origin Sri Swami Sivananda said: :... the original propounder of classical Yoga was Hiranyagarbha Himself. It is Patanjali Maharishi who formulated this science into a definite system under the name of Ashtanga Yoga or Raja Yoga. This forms one of the Shad-Darsananas or Classical Systems of Philosophy. Vyasa has explained the original aphorisms or Yoga Sutras of Patanjali and this has been further elaborated through a gloss by a learned author named Vachaspati Mishra, and through the celebrated writings of Vijnana Bhikshu. Concept "Raja Yoga is a practical guide for gaining control over the mind. The second sutra (of Patanjali's Yoga Sutras - Ed.) states, "Yogas chitta vritti nirodhah," or, "The restraint of the modifications of the mind-stuff is Yoga." Every thought, feeling, perception, or memory you may have causes a modification, or ripple, in the mind. It distorts and colors the mental mirror. If you can restrain the mind from forming into modifications, there will be no distortion, and you will experience your true Self." - Sri Swami Satchidananda Practice Raja Yoga or Ashtanga Yoga or the Yoga with eight limbs as found in the Amrita Gita from a work by Sri Swami Sivananda: *Raja Yoga is an exact science. It aims at controlling all thought-waves or mental modifications. *Where Hatha Yoga ends, there Raja Yoga begins. *Hatha Yogi starts his Sadhana (spiritual exercise) with his body and Prana (subtle energy). He practises Asanas (postures) and Pranayama and through control of Prana, tries to control the mind. *A Raja Yogi starts his Sadhana with the mind. He starts meditation and tries to control the mind. *You must practise Yoga steadily with great patience and zeal. Then alone will you attain perfection. *Tapas (austerity), Svadhyaya (study of religious books and repetitions of Mantras), and Ishvarapranidhana (self-surrender to God, and His worship) constitute Kriya Yoga. Kriya Yoga purifies the heart quickly. Eight limbs of Raja Yoga The term Ashtanga means eight limbs, thus Raja Yoga is also known as Ashtanga Yoga which refers to the eight limbs of yoga. The eight limbs of Raja Yoga are: * Yama: Code of conduct - self-restraint * Niyama - religious observances - commitments to practice, such as study and devotion * Asana - integration of mind and body through physical activity * Pranayama - regulation of breath leading to integration of mind and body * Pratyahara - abstraction of the senses, withdrawal of the senses of perception from their objects * Dharana - concentration, one-pointedness of mind * Dhyana - meditation (quiet activity that leads to samadhi) * samadhi - the quiet state of blissful awareness, superconscious state Yama Yama consists of five parts: Ahimsa (non-violence), Satyam (truthfulness), Asteya (not stealing), Brahmacharya (celibacy), and Aparigraha (non-covetousness). Ahimsa is perfect harmlessness and positive love also. This removes the brutal nature in man and strengthens the will. The practice of Yama is a Mahavrata, universal vow. It must be observed by all. Niyama Niyama is observance of five canons: Saucha (internal and external purity), Santosha (contentment), Tapas (austerity), Svadhyaya (study of religious books and repetitions of Mantras), and Ishvarapranidhana (self-surrender to God, and His worship). He who practises meditation without ethical perfection, without the practice of Yama-Niyama cannot obtain the fruits of meditation. Purify your mind first through the practice of Yama-Niyama. Then practise regular meditation. Then you will attain illumination. Asana Any easy, steady, comfortable pose is Asana. Asanas steady the body. Pranayama Pranayama checks the outgoing tendencies of the mind. Pratyahara Pratyahara gives inner spiritual strength. It removes all sorts of distractions. It develops will-power. Dharana Real Raja Yoga starts from concentration. Concentration merges into meditation. Meditation ends in Samadhi. Retention of breath, Brahmacharya, Satvic (pure) food, seclusion, silence, Satsanga (being in the company of a guru), and not mixing much with people are all aids to concentration. Concentrate on Trikuti (the space between the two eyebrows) with closed eyes is preferred. The mind can be easily controlled, as this is the seat for the mind. Dhyana Sleep, tossing of mind, attachment to objects, subtle desires and cravings, laziness, lack of Brahmacharya, gluttony are all obstacles in meditation. Reduce your wants. Cultivate dispassion. You will have progress in Yoga. Vairagya thins out the mind. Do not mix much. Do not talk much. Do not walk much. Do not eat much. Do not sleep much. Do not exert much. Never wrestle with the mind during meditation. Do not use any violent efforts at concentration. If evil thoughts enter your mind, do not use your will force in driving them. You will tax your will. You will lose your energy. You will fatigue yourself. The greater the efforts you make, the more the evil thoughts will return with redoubled force. Be indifferent. Become a witness of those thoughts. Substitute divine thoughts. They will pass away. Never miss a day in meditation. Regularity is of paramount importance. When the mind is tired, do not concentrate. Do not take heavy food at night. The mind passes into many conditions or states as it is made up of three qualities-Sattva, Rajas and Tamas. Kshipta (wandering), Vikshipta (gathering), Mudha (ignorant), Ekagra (one-pointed), and Nirodha (contrary) are the five states of the mind. By controlling the thoughts the Sadhaka attains great Siddhis. He becomes an adept. He attains Asamprajnata Samadhi or Kaivalya. Do not run after Siddhis. Siddhis are great temptations. They will bring about your downfall. A Raja Yogi practises Samyama or the combined practice of Dharana, Dhyana and Samadhi at one and the same time and gets detailed knowledge of an object. Control the mind by Abhyasa (practice) and Vairagya (dispassion). Any practice which steadies the mind and makes it one-pointed is Abhyasa. Dull Vairagya will not help you in attaining perfection in Yoga. You must have Para Vairagya or Theevra Vairagya, intense dispassion. Samadhi Meditation on OM with Bhava and its meaning removes obstacles in Sadhana and helps to attain Samadhi. Avidya (ignorance), Asmita (egoism), Raga-Dvesha (likes and dislikes), Abhinivesha (clinging to mundane life) are the five Kleshas or afflictions. Destroy these afflictions. You will attain Samadhi. Samadhi is of two kinds: * Savikalpa, Samprajnata or Sabija; and * Nirvikalpa, Asamprajnata or Nirbija. In Savikalpa or Sabija, there is Triputi or the triad (knower, known and knowledge). The Samskaras are not burnt or fried. Savitarka, Nirvitarka, Savichara, Nirvichara, Sasmita and Saananda are the different forms of Savikalpa Samadhi. In Nirbija Samadhi or Asamprajnata Samadhi there is no triad. The impressions are fried in toto. A Bhakta gets Bhava-Samadhi, a Jnani gets Badha-Samadhi, a Raja Yogi gets Nirodha Samadhi. Results Practice of these precepts is said to result in a state in which one's behavior spontaneously follows the five ethical precepts (Yamas): * Ahimsa - refraining from injury (non-life supporting action) * satya - truthfulness * asteya - freedom from stealing * bramacharya - living within the Self (moderation; abstinence) * aparigraha - freedom from attachment to possessions See also * Hinduism * Meditation * Yoga * Patanjali and the Yoga Sutras of Patanjali * Ashtanga Vinyasa Yoga for the system of yoga taught by Sri K. Pattabhi Jois. * Sahaj Marg References * Sivananda teachings - Raja Yoga * Amrita GIta By Sri Swami Sivananda * The Greatness of Raja Yoga * Raja- and buddhi-yoga: their place in the evolution * Swami Vivekananda - A great authority on Raja Yoga, refer. book Raja Yoga, Published by Ramakrishna Math, Madras External links *Information on Pantajali *Description of the Yamas *The eight limbs *An exposition of the components of Yama and Niyama *Eight Lectures on Yoga by Aleister Crowley Category:Yoga de:Raja Yoga it:Raja Yoga he:רג'ה (יוגה) nl:Raja-Yoga vi:Raja yoga